Jango Fett
Jango Fett is the secondary antagonist of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and the main protagonist in Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. He was introduced as the main antagonist in Attack of the Clones, but this was a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. He is one of the Star Wars galaxy's most formidable bounty hunters, and the original host in the creation of clone troopers. All troopers were made by cloning from him. The cloning process was made possible by the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su. History Early Life Jango Fett’s family were farmers and grew up on the agriculture planet, Concord Dawn. When he was but a boy, a civil war occurred between the True Mandalorians led by the Mand’alor, Jaster Mereel, and the violent Death Watch, led by Tor Vizsla. The war finally found its way to Fett’s world and his father allowed Mereel rest at their home. Fett asked about the visitors and was told they were just beggars he was feeding. However, the Death Watch and Vizsla caught up with them, capturing Fett and using him to try and draw out Mereel and his men. Vizsla beat Fett’s father to make him tell them where the True Mandalorians were and threatened to kill him in front of the boy. Fett’s mother suddenly shot one of the Death Watch and in the chaos, Fett was told to run. Merell saved the boy, though his parents were killed and his sister was captured. The Death Watch burned the fields and Fett managed to guide the True Mandalorians to an irrigation tunnel to safety. They then took him in and they went to a nearby town to ambush the Death Watch, who thought they were dead. The Death Watch moved in to raid the town only for the True Mandalorians to attack them from various surprise points. Fett aided them by planting an explosive on the Death Watch’s tank. However, he was then attacked by the Death Watch soldier that killed his parents. Fett managed to seize a blaster and kill him and Mereel came to raise him like a son. He trained to become a true Mandalorian, fighting alongside his mentor and his first great responsibility came at the Battle of Korda Six. Fett served as a squad commander for the first time with the Mandalorians hired to extract a rookie security team under fire by a supposedly unorganized group of hostiles. Fett and his team were assigned to cover the extraction point, but found that the reports were inaccurate, finding themselves pitted against a dangerous enemy force. Mereel’s second-in-command, Montross, wouldn’t retreat and Mereel was forced to save him when he was injured by a grenade. Fett took the opportunity to move towards the security team, only to be ambushed by the Death Watch. Montross and Mereel were attacked by Vizsla and Montross abandoned his leader to Vizsla. Fett hurried to his aid, but failed to arrive in time and could only watch as his mentor died his arms. Montross tried to claim to the others that Mereel and Fett were dead, only for the latter to return carrying the former’s body. Montross tried to take command only for Fett to tell the group he’d abandoned their leader and the others angrily cast him aside, declaring Fett their new Mand’alor. Leading the Mandalorians and Rise to Infamy Fett led the Mandalorians as Mereel had done previously, eventually being hired to deal with an insurrection on Galidraan. They succeeded and Fett ordered his men to go back to camp while he went to collect their pay from the planet’s governor. Fett also demanded to know where Tor Vizsla was, knowing he was harboring and financing the Death Watch. Vizsla and his men suddenly attacked Fett and he managed to retreat, but Vizla and the governor were murdering political activists and blaming it on Fett and his men, asking for interference from the Jedi Council. The Mand’alor desperately tried to tell his men to evacuate but his comlink was damaged. He arrived seconds before the Jedi, led by Dooku did and they demanded Fett and his men surrender or resist and be killed. Angered, Fett ordered them to fire on the Jedi and a full fledged fight ensued with Fett’s second in command, Myles, being killed by a Jedi. In his grief fueled rage, Fett performed the most infamous act of his life, killing six Jedi with nothing but his body. However, this failed to save the True Mandalorians, who were wiped out and Fett was captured by the Jedi. He wound up sold as a slave by the governor aboard a spice transport, eventually escaping during a pirate attack. Fett returned to Galidraan to take back his armor and have revenge on the governor. After getting back his armor, he told the governor he could die or give him the location of the Death Watch. Fett intercepted Vizsla’s starship and engaged his enemy in a fearsome fight that spilled into an escape pod and onto the planet Corellia. Vizsla finally stabbed him with a poisoned blade and taunted him that Mereel would be disappointed in him. However, Fett managed to cut Vizsla across the chest, attacking a pack of dire-cats that killed Vizsla, but left Fett alone because of the poison in him. Some time later, Fett lost his armor and met a woman named Sheeka Tull, who helped him get it back. The two began a romantic relationship that lasted a year, but when their ship was attacked by pirates, they escaped in separate pods, never seeing one other again. With the Mandalorian Civil War ended now that Vizsla was dead, Fett felt alone with no cause to fight or comrades to battle alongside. He used his skills to pursue a new career as a bounty hunter, residing in the Outland Transit Station. Hunting Komari Vosa and Allying to Darth Tyrannus Some time later, Fett was tracking Meeko Ghintee, who was wanted for numerous crimes and tracked him to Outland Station. He found Meeko pit fighting with help of his controlled borhek and offered him the chance to come in alive. However, Meeko retreated and made his borhek attack Fett, only for him to take it down and pursued the criminal, successfully taking him captive. The Mandalorian met with his associate, Rozatta, or Roz as he called her, to get his bounty and she gave him a message. A man known as Tyrannus offered him the chance to hunt down Komari Vosa, leader of the Bando Gora cult, with a bounty of five million credits. However, he had offered the same chance to various other bounty hunters, including Fett’s former comrade, Montross. Fett decided to take part with Roz telling him of a death stick dealer, Jervis Gloom, who may have had ties to the cult. He managed to capture Gloom and used the information he got from him to a nerf processing plant used as a front for death sticks. However, Fett found Montross was a step ahead, having already interrogated and killed the plant owner, Groff Haugg. The two had a brief fight before Montross withdrew, heading to the Gazzari system, while Fett searched Haugg’s database, realizing Montross had been lied to. He found a transmission from Connus Trell a senator from Ryloth and broke into his apartment, forcefully interrogating him. Fett learned that Trell had been working with a crimelord named Sebolto, who was making the death sticks. The Mandalorian then killed the senator and destroyed a police gunship that came after him. On Roz’s advice, Fett decided to capture Bendix Fust, who was wanted by Sebolto in order to win his trust. He headed to the asteroid prison where Fust was held and managed to get in, only to find a novice bounty hunter, Zam Wesell, had captured him first. Ultimately, Fett decided to work with her to escape the prison, despite her costing him his mentor’s former ship, Jaster’s Legacy. They ended up stealing a Firespray-class starship, destroying the hangar as they left. Fett scolded Wesell for her recklessness, as it had cost him his ship though she pointed out the new one was an improvement over his old one. Fett decided to make the ship his own, dubbing it, Slave I, and agreed to split the bounty for Fust with Wesell. Fett infiltrated Sebolto’s palace while Wesell brought their mark to the crimelord, managing to help the Mandalorian storm the palace. Sebolto desperately tried to run from Fett, only to fall in a smelting pit, leaving the bounty hunter to fight his way through the Bando Gora into the death stick factory, fighting Montross again. Fett discovered Huttese markings on Sebolto’s transport ship, heading to Tatooine to investigate the two Hutts controlling the planet, Jabba the Hutt and Gardulla Besadii the Elder. Fett took down Longo Two-Guns and his gang of outlaws, who were wanted by Jabba, hoping to get an audience with him. The Mandalorian went to collect his reward and asked Jabba about the Bando Gora, who told Fett that it was Gardulla who was allied with the cult. However, Wesell was caught trying to sneak into Gardulla’s palace and Fett stormed the Hutt’s palace alone. The Mandalorian decided to leave Wesell in her cell to keep her safe and she believed he was trying to cut her out of their 50-50 split. She called for the guards and Fett was caught and brought before Gardulla. She ordered the Mandalorian fed to her pet krayt dragon, but he broke free of his guards and managed to make Gardulla tell him what he wanted. Leaving Wesell behind for her “betrayal,” Fett went back to the Outland Station only to find Montross had attacked Rozatta, the other bounty hunter having being tracking Fett’s ship. She told the Mandalorian the location he was looking for was Kohlma, the fourth moon of Bogden, and told him to find something to care and live for other than money. Fett headed to the Bogden system and fought hard against the Bando Goro, before engaging Montross for one last time. He managed to defeat him and refused to grant him a warrior’s death, instead letting the Bando Goro kill him. However, Fett was ambushed and disarmed, with the cult planning to turn him into a mindless servant. Vosa approached him to demand to know who sent him, but Wesell showed up and freed him. Fett engaged Vosa, finally defeating her and the fallen Jedi asked if he was going to keep her alive. Fett stopped, seeing she was on the verge of death, and Vosa was force choked to death by Tyranus. The Sith Lord was impressed by the Mandalorian’s skills and had organized the hunt for Vosa to test his skills. Thus, Fett was perfect for the clone army that he had planned to make and eventually have kill the Jedi. Tyranus offered him a large amount of money to be his template, but Fett instead asked for a clone without genetic alterations, who could serve as his apprentice and son. The Mandalorian wished Wesell goodbye and worked out the details of the deal with Tyrannus, receiving what he requested, a clone to raise as a son that he dubbed Boba. Fett was also aware that Tyrannus was Dooku, the former Jedi and now Sith Lord. Helping Create the Clone Army and Further Missions Fett didn’t just give the clone troopers his DNA, he helped design the armor they wore and helped create the flash training program they would use. Fett also helped hire the Cuv’val Dar, “Those Who No Longer Exist,” a hundred man group of various skills, mostly consisting of Mandalorians, who trained the special forces. Fett personally helped train a hundred Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commandos, that were considered the best of the best of the army. At one point, Fett had to intervene when he learned that a Cuy’val Dar sergeant was organizing illegal underground fights between the clones in his charge. Enraged, Gett beat the sergeant up and put an end to the fights. Fett continued to perform missions for Dooku, though with some jobs, he began subcontracting them out to Wesell, who remained a close ally of the Mandalorian. Fett was at one point hired to retrieve a statue called the Infant of Shaa by Ashaar Khorda, who hoped to use it to destroy Coruscant. However, Wesell convinced him to get it back in order to keep Coruscant safe and together, they succeeded in stopping Khorda’s plans. Fett then brought it back to Seylott to ensure it was not misused again. A mission for Dooku had the Mandalorian hunt down an escaped clone that threatened their plans, having Boba shoot him when he tracked him down. Fett found out that the clone had been married with a son, who he left alone since they hadn’t known about the clone’s nature. The Mandalorian even arranged an inheritance for the boy, Connor, pretending to be his father. Fett was later employed to take out Larbo, the leader of a rebellion on Kuat, and he used Boba to lure his target out. He then attacked the camp with Boba throwing a thermal detonator into the fray before allowing himself to be caught by Larbo. Having killed all the others, Fett moved in on Larbo, who asked what kind of man used his son as bait. The Mandalorian replied that only a son knows his father’s heart, before killing Larbo and leaving with Boba aboard Slave I. Dooku later assigned Fett the task of capturing Groodo the Hutt, Fondor’s Senator Rodd, and Hurlo Holowan, a droid engineer who were terrorizing Fondor. Fett allowed Boba, now old enough to begin training according to Mandalorian tradition, to come along, but learned that bounty hunters, Cradossk and Bossk were also hunting his marks. Fett captured Senator Rodd, but at the cost of Boba being caught by Bossk and brought to Cradossk. The Mandalorian saved Boba and subcontracted Wesell to go after Hollowan while he returned his “son” to Kamino. She succeeded in catching Holowan and Fett went after Groodo, who was hiding out in a castle belonging to his brother, Rigorra, the warlord controlling the planet. However, Fett came across Aurra Sing, who was after Rigorra and they worked together to enter the castle. However, they and two other bounty hunters, Bossk and Skorr, were caught. Fett and Sing broke free and took down their marks, before he delivered his captives to Dooku. Beginning the Clone War After ten years, the clone army had come along greatly, with two hundred thousand ready and a million more about to be finished. Fett was then hired by Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation, to assassinate Senator Padmé Amidala. Fett once again subcontracted Wesell for the task while he oversaw her efforts. However, her efforts failed and eventually she was chased down by Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Much to his regret, Fett was forced to kill Wesell from a distance with a painless toxic dart in order to keep her from revealing his identity when she was caught. However, Obi-Wan used the dart to track Fett to Kamino, eventually discovering the clone army’s existence. The Mandalorian met with Obi-Wan and did his best to act civil, claiming it was a pleasure to meet a Jedi and that he’d been elsewhere during the assassination attempt. However, Fett knew Obi-Wan meant that trouble was coming and ordered Boba to pack his things onto Slave I. Sure enough, Obi-Wan caught up to him on the ship’s landing platform to try and apprehend him and Fett was forced to fight him off, before escaping aboard Slave I with Boba. However, a homing device was planted on Fett’s ship allowing Obi-Wan to follow him to Geonosis, starting a dogfight. He believed that he managed to destroy the Jedi’s ship, though he’d deceived the Mandalorian. Fett landed on Geonosis and met up with Dooku and the leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Obi-Wan was captured spying on them and Fett managed to subdue Anakin and Padmé when they tried to save Obi-Wan. Fett and Boba watched as the three captives were to be executed, but the three escaped and avoided the animals sent in to kill them. However, a huge number of Jedi suddenly entered the arena to rescue the captives and Fett drove off Mace Windu, who’d infiltrated the box, as a huge battle erupted between the Jedi and the droid army built by the Geonosians. Another Jedi attempted to attack Dooku but Fett gunned him down before entering the fray, engaging Windu again. He was trampled by a reek that was still lose in the arena and the Mandalorian tried to get away from Windu as he closed in on him. However, his jetpack failed him, leaving Fett vulnerable and resulting in him being beheaded by Windu. Personality Fett was a ruthless, cool and cunning natural when it came to bounty hunting, though he could still care for others. He is primarily motivated by profit and usually only loyal to the highest bidder. Fett always focused on maintaining peak condition with both his body, mind, and equipment. He is also quite intelligent, tactically skilled and knowledgeable in languages. Fett calculates his every move and this has almost always allowed him to either succeed in his goal or live to fight another day, preferring to evade as opposed to full on frontal combat. Despite his ruthlessness, Fett has something of a code of honor, living by the all his life and passing them on to his son. He prefers to keep to himself with only a few exceptions that managed to become close to him, including Wesell, Rozatta, and of course, his son, Boba. Abilities Fett is an extremely capable warrior and soldier, thanks to his Mandalorian training. In addition to his martial skill, he is extremely cunning and tactical in combat. Fett wears a slightly customized set of Mandalorian armor, made of durasteel alloy and packs an extremely versatile arsenal. This includes dual blaster pistols, a wrist mounted laser and flamethrower, a dart gun equipped with various darts, including, Kaminoan saberdarts, a small concussion rocket in his left gauntlet, gas capsules, various types of gas capsules, a sonic beam, wrist blades, a wrist mounted grappling hook, a security field overloader, and electromagnetic devices in his gloves that let him grab his guns from a distance. Fett also uses a jetpack, common to Mandalorians, which came equipped with a mounted missile, a targeting computer, and flight gyros. Trivia * Jango Fett was played by Temuera Morrison and voiced by him in most of his video game appearances with Scott McLean handling the stunts in Episode II. * Fett’s first name is believed to come from the titular character of the movie, Django, who was similarly a lone mercenary with a tragic past. * Fett is a secret character in Tony Hawk: Pro Skater 4. Gallery Original-AOTC-Jango-Fett-001.jpg|Jango Fett on Kamino Jango-CHRON.jpg|Jango Fett in full armor JangoFett3.jpg|Promotional poster for Attack of the Clone featuring Jango Fett 428037-jango fett.jpg|Alternate promotional poster featuring Jango Fett Jango.jpg|Jango Fett without his helmet Jango_kid.jpg|Jango Fett as a child JasterAndJango-OS.jpg|Jango Fett finds a new family in the Mandalorians Jango_Silas_Montross.jpg|Jango Fett becomes the new Mandalore YOUNGERJANGO.jpg|Jango Fett at Galidraan Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Masked Villain Category:Gunmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Amoral Category:Bombers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Parents Category:Protective Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Grandparents Category:Siblings Category:Minion